turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward VIII of Britain
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = Briefly , Soldier, Nobility, , |spouse = Wallis Simpson |military branch = British Army ( ) |family = Victoria (great-grandmother), Edward VII (grandfather), George VI (brother); George, Duke of Kent (brother); Elizabeth II (niece) |house = Windsor|parents = George V Mary of Teck |children = None |political office = Prince of Wales, of Great Britain, of , of Windsor, of the Bahamas }} |appearance = In at the Death |type of appearance = Contemporary reference}} |spouse = Unrevealed |children = Edward IX (presumed) |family = Charles III (grandson, presumed) |affiliations = House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha}} Edward VIII (Edward Albert Christian George Andrew Patrick David, 23 June 1894 – 28 May 1972), known as David among his family and close friends, and member of the House of Windsor, was King of the United Kingdom and the British dominions, and Emperor of India from 20 January 1936, following the death of his father, George V, until his abdication on 11 December 1936. Only months into his reign, Edward caused a constitutional crisis by proposing marriage to the American divorcée Wallis Simpson. Although legally Edward could have married Mrs. Simpson and remained king, the prime ministers of the British Empire opposed the marriage, arguing that the people would never accept her as queen, due to her scandalous history and immoral lifestyle. Rather than give her up, Edward abdicated. He was succeeded by his younger brother George VI. After his abdication, he reverted to the style of a son of the Sovereign, The Prince Edward, and was created Duke of Windsor by George VI. During World War II, he was at first stationed with the British Military Mission to France, but after private accusations that he held pro-Nazi sympathies, was moved to the Bahamas as Governor and Commander-in-Chief. After the war, he was never given another official appointment, and spent the remainder of his life in retirement. Edward VIII in The War That Came Early Edward VIII's ' abdication was fresh in the minds of British troops in 1939. Alistair Walsh wistfully referenced the abdication when King Leopold III of Belgium led his country to disaster against Germany during the early months of the Second World War.Hitler's War, pg. 119. In 1940, after the "big switch" saw Britain and France join Germany against the Soviet Union, Ronald Cartland was reminded of Edward's observation that "dictators seem to be popular these days," which he shared with Alistair Walsh. Walsh concluded it was probably good that Edward was no longer king.The Big Switch, pg. 342. By 1941, Edward had been sent to Bermuda by his younger brother George VI due to his support for Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini.Coup d'Etat'', Chapter 10. Edward VIII in Southern Victory '''Edward VIII ascended the throne upon the death of his father George V in 1936. With Britain still angered over its defeat during the Great War, Edward allowed his country to move towards revanchism towards the Central Powers, Germany in particular. In 1941, Edward VIII brought his country into conflict with Germany. Although Britain and its allies made substantial gains, the tide had obviously turned by 1943. With his Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, Edward escaped the destruction of London by a German superbomb in 1944.In at the Death, pg. 363. However, Churchill's government did not survive a vote of confidence. Horace Wilson succeeded Churchill, and sued for peace with Germany.Ibid., at 368. Edward VIII in The Two Georges Edward VIII, heir of the House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, was the King-Emperor of the British Empire during the mid 20th century. His reign saw a revival in the Rococo style of interior design. Rococo underwent another such revival in the mid 1990s.The Two Georges, pg. 2, MPB. He was the elder brother of George, Duke of Kent, the sire of a notoriously poorly-behaved branch of the Royal Family. Edward VIII was succeeded by Edward IX.This is somewhat speculative, based on the compact timeline that leaves little room for any other kings to have reigned between the two Edwards. References Category:Adulterers Category:Freemasons Category:Knights (OTL) Category:Monarchs of North American Countries (OTL) Category:Monarchs of North American Countries (Fictional Work) Category:Monarchs in Oceania Category:Princes of Wales Category:Smokers Category:Victoria's Family Category:Windsors Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL)